Epouse-moi Non, jamais !
by labulle
Summary: Qui a dit qu'Astoria Greengrass avait été ravie d'épouser Drago Malefoy ? Certainement pas moi ! Comment le détestable petit snob prétentieux et imbu de lui-même de Drago Malefoy a fait pour séduire la charmante, gentille, têtue et fougueuse Astoria ?
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour à tous, et oui, encore moi :) Voici un OS cadeau pour Millerva (auteure, entre-autre, de Mieux vaut serpent tard que jamais). J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

**Épouse-moi. Non, jamais !**

* * *

— Non, non, non, et non !

— Astoria ! Arrête de faire l'enfant gâtée veux-tu, tonna la voix de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui se trouvait devant elle.

— Non, je refuse de l'épouser !

— Mais chérie, c'est pourtant un jeune homme bien de sa personne, renchérit une femme d'un certain âge, et...

— Oh je vous en prie mère, ce n'est pas l'important ! Et puis, je ne l'aime pas, je le déteste même !

— L'amour est une chose qui vient avec le temps Astoria, et ne parle pas à ta mère sur ce ton.

— Mais père... Il est vil, arrogant, détestable, imbu de lui-même et...

— Allons-nous passer toutes nos journées ainsi ? s'exclama le père à bout de patience. Écoute, tu nous as déjà dit tout ça, mais ça ne...

— Et vous ai-je déjà dit qu'il avait essayé de sortir avec Daphné ?! le coupa-t-elle, affichant un air victorieux.

George Greengrass se pinça l'arête du nez, dépité par le comportement d'Astoria qui était bien trop téméraire pour une jeune fille de bonne famille, tandis qu'Olivia Greengrass sembla se rétrécir sur son sofa et déposa même sa broderie ; ce qu'elle ne faisait qu'en de rares occasions.

— Ce n'était qu'une erreur de jeunesse voyons, il n'est pas plus intéressé par ta sœur que par toi, et puis, elle est fiancée à Théodore Nott. Tout ça est de l'histoire ancienne, tu devrais songer plutôt à ton avenir avec lui, il est beau, en parfaite santé, riche, et...

— Permettez-moi de vous dire, mère, que sa richesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était !

— Cela suffit Astoria ! Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores. Les affaires d'argent ne concernent pas les femmes, sache rester à ta place ! gronda George qui frémissait maintenant d'une colère soutenue.

Vexée, Astoria croisa brusquement les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le nez en l'air, sourcils froncés, pour montrer son mécontentement. Mais pas décidée à le laisser la rabrouer comme si elle n'avait que six ans, elle décida d'asséner le coup de grâce :

— Bien. Si le fait que je ne l'aime pas, qu'il ne s'intéresse pas réellement à moi, qu'il soit arrogant, pleutre et sans le sou ne vous dérange pas, que dites-vous du fait qu'il soit un Mangemort ?!

Un petit cri affolé s'échappa des lèvres de sa mère, qui laissait courir son regard apeuré de sa fille à son mari, pleine d'appréhension, cependant qu'un grondement sourd sortait du plus profond de la gorge de son père dont le visage avait pris une teinte rubiconde.

Même si elle avait essayé de rester figée, un léger tressaillement avait secoué Astoria, qui se dit qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin…

— File dans ta chambre, et que je ne te revoie plus de la journée ! Tu épouseras Drago Malefoy, que tu le veuilles ou non ! J'ai pris ma décision, et quoi que tu fasses, ça n'y changera rien. Alors je te préviens, je ne veux plus entendre la moindre plainte concernant ce mariage sortir de ta bouche, est-ce clair ?!

Une chape de plomb tomba sur son estomac quand la sentence de son père fut prononcée. Astoria se sentit tellement trahie par ce père qu'elle aimait et respectait, qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de dire quelque chose d'autre. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, brouillé par les larmes d'injustice et de colère, avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Il n'avait rien voulu entendre ni même sa mère ; ce constat lui brisait le cœur, lui tordait les entrailles. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça à leur fille chérie ?

Astoria était essoufflée de sa course jusqu'à sa chambre, elle manquait d'air, elle se sentait emprisonnée, oppressée par le destin qui avançait sans qu'elle ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux vagabondaient sur les murs de sa chambre. Sa chambre de princesse comme disait son père. Les murs étaient roses, couverts des posters de ses chanteuses préférées. À bien y regarder, tout ou presque était de cette couleur. Elle laissa son regard parcourir ses étagères remplies de contes de fées et sa vitrine pleine à craquer de licornes, qu'elle aimait collectionner, avant de tout à coup se sentir stupide. Stupide d'avoir une chambre de gamine alors que bientôt, elle serait une épouse, stupide de n'avoir pas réussi à faire changer d'avis ses parents, à se faire respecter, stupide d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'osé y croire... Prise d'un accès de colère, Astoria se précipita sur ses posters et les arracha violemment, les déchirant avec toute la rage qui sommeillait en elle. Elle jeta les poupées qui recouvraient son lit et envoya valser son livre de chevet, un énième conte qui racontait une histoire d'amour romantique.

Plus elle continuait, et plus elle sentait monter en elle une immense frustration. Aux larmes de peine se mêlèrent des cris de rage, de rancœur, jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier accès de colère, elle détruise ses licornes à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

D'un coup, elle se tut, inerte. De voir les débris des objets qu'elle avait tant aimés, elle se sentit envahie par la douleur et la peine. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, où les morceaux de porcelaine étaient éparpillés, et pleura, longtemps.

D'avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, les yeux d'Astoria étaient rouges et irrités, cerclés de cernes violets, qui se voyaient encore plus sur sa peau diaphane. Si son estomac ne gargouillait pas tant d'avoir sauté le dîner, elle ne se serait pas levée, résolue à ne plus jamais sortir de sa chambre. Hélas, la faim qui la tenaillait mit un terme à ses bonnes résolutions.

L'heure du petit-déjeuner était passée de deux bonnes heures, donc elle ne craignait pas de croiser sa mère ou son père. Malgré ça, elle avançait silencieusement, et sur ses gardes, à travers les longs couloirs de leur demeure.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule dans la cuisine, elle se jeta sur sa boîte à cookies favorite. Celle que Nana, leur nurse Cracmol, remplissait rien que pour elle avec des cookies au beurre de cacahuètes.

Sentir le biscuit lui grattouiller le fond de sa gorge était un pur délice ! Il ne lui manquait qu'un verre de lait pour que tout soit vraiment parfait.

Astoria se dirigea vers l'immense frigo rempli de glace éternelle et sortit une carafe de lait, à laquelle elle but directement.

— Ah ! C'est dégoûtant, tu sais bien que mère t'a déjà interdit de faire ça !

Prise en flagrant délit, Astoria sursauta et inonda son visage de lait, ce qui fit rire Daphné aux éclats.

— Regarde ce que j'ai fait par ta faute ! s'exclama Astoria en s'essuyant le visage et en essorant ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put.

— Bien fait pour toi, tu n'as qu'à pas être un porc !

Les deux sœurs se toisèrent avec animosité, comme quasiment toutes les fois où elles se retrouvaient dans la même pièce...

— Tu nous as offert un bien piètre spectacle hier ! Nott et moi avons entendu les parents hurler jusqu'à l'étage, c'était tellement humiliant !

— Pauvre petite chérie, je vais te plaindre ! Figure-toi que, moi, je ne suis pas une cruche heureuse d'épouser un idiot, alors désolée si j'exprime mes opinions !

Astoria fulmina contre cette sœur qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de la provoquer.

— Nott est loin d'être idiot, répondit Daphné, les joue rougies par la colère de voir qu'une fois de plus, sa sœur cadette se moquait de son fiancé, et Drago non plus, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !

— Bien sûr que tu ne le vois pas ! Toi tu es heureuse de ta condition, mais moi, je veux vivre, faire mes propres choix, mener ma vie comme je l'entends, et pas me contenter d'oublier tout ce que je suis au profit d'une de ces bonnes femmes juste bonne à être une épouse parfaite pour leur mari pompeux, libidineux, et gonflé par un goitre d'autosuffisance et de supériorité !

Astoria se tut, essoufflée par sa tirade, et de nouveau triste comme les pierres.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, reprit-elle plus bas, comme désespérée, j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose de ma vie, exister par moi-même, et pas être simplement amenée à faire des brunchs et des lunchs avec tout un tas de vipères...

— Pfff, tu as toujours été une rêveuse, et ça en devient carrément ridicule. Nous sommes destinées à jouer ce rôle, rien d'autre, et le plus gratifiant pour une épouse, c'est d'être une épouse parfaite, dévouée à son mari, qui fait sa fierté lors des soirées mondaines, et qui le soutient dans les moments difficiles. Il n'y a rien d'autre qui compte en dehors de ça !

— Et que fais-tu de ta propre fierté ? Qui te soutiendra dans les moments difficiles ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne dit que le mari aussi doit être parfait ?

— Tu es révoltante, persifla sa sœur avant de partir en trombe de la cuisine, comme si les propos de sa sœur étaient contagieux.

Ayant perdu l'appétit, Astoria se réfugia de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle ne descendit pas pour le déjeuner, et lorsque son estomac se fit de nouveau entendre, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter une boîte de cookies dans sa chambre.

Le soir, lorsque sa mère vint la prier de descendre dîner avec eux, une fois encore, elle refusa d'obéir, même si elle mourrait de faim. Peu de temps après, de nouveaux coups furent frappés à sa porte. Astoria s'apprêtait à renvoyer sa mère, comme la fois précédente, mais elle fut surprise de voir émerger de derrière la porte le visage de son père à la place. Il n'était plus venu dans sa chambre depuis des années, depuis qu'elle n'était plus en âge d'écouter des histoires le soir, et d'être bordée.

— Père ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Astoria craignait qu'il ne vienne lui ordonner de dîner, mais elle comprit que ça ne serait pas le cas en voyant son air soucieux.

— Je ne me rappelais plus à quel point cette chambre était rose ma princesse, dit son père en éludant sa question. Puis-je m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en pointant le pied du lit avec le menton.

— Heu... Bien sûr, répondit piteusement Astoria qui se sentit soudain coupable de la façon dont elle lui avait parlé la veille.

Le lit s'affaissa d'un coup lorsque son père, imposant, prit place au pied, et Astoria, qui avait un peu glissé, se redressa. Elle vit la nostalgie s'imprimer dans ses traits lorsqu'il fit le tour de la pièce, et rougit d'embarras lorsqu'il fixa son regard sur sa corbeille pleine des restes de posters et des débris de licornes, qui, pour la plupart, lui avaient été offertes par lui lors des retours de ses nombreux voyages.

— Je pensais que tu les aimais, fit-il d'une voix peinée, pour tout commentaire.

Astoria ne savait plus où se mettre ; elle se sentit vraiment fautive, ingrate, et indigne de lui, comme le répétait souvent sa sœur. Elle avait toujours eu le plus grand respect et la plus grande affection pour ce père qui pouvait certes se montrer bourru de temps à autre, mais qui était toujours juste, aimant et attentionné envers ses filles et sa femme. Cependant, l'enjeu pour elle était plus grand que tout ça, elle ne voulait pas céder, alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança :

— J'aime les licornes, en effet. Mais Lui, non ! Pitié père, ne m'obligez pas à l'épouser ! Je n'ai que dix-sept ans, et je n'ai rien fait de ma vie. Pourquoi ne pas attendre ? Après tout, Daphné a dix-neuf ans, et elle est tout juste fiancée.

— Tu sais très bien que la guerre ne permettait pas d'engager des fiançailles. Avec toutes les personnes qui disparaissaient ou se faisaient tuer, à quoi bon fiancer ta sœur si c'était pour qu'elle perde ses fiancés les uns après les autres. Écoute, reprit-il, les épaules voûtées comme si le poids des ans venait soudain de le frapper, avec ta mère, nous en avons discuté...

Astoria releva les yeux qu'elle gardait jusqu'alors baissés sur ses doigts, qui étaient en train de triturer les draps de soie, et redressa un peu le buste, écoutant fébrilement ce que son père s'apprêtait à dire.

— …et nous pensons que tu dois lui laisser sa chance.

Comme tous ses espoirs, son sourire retomba et son dos se courba de nouveau. Rien n'avait changé. Lui laisser sa chance voulait bien dire « faire en sorte de l'accepter comme mari, et donc, de l'épouser ».

— Cependant, reprit son père d'une voix plus forte, si au bout d'un mois tu n'as pas changé d'avis, alors nous accepterons ta décision. Tu pourras toi-même décider quand, et qui, tu épouseras.

Astoria faillit ne pas en croire ses oreilles, mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire bienveillant que son père lui adressait, elle lui sauta au cou, comme lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et qu'il lui offrait une merveilleuse licorne.

— Merci, merci, merci, père !

— Je t'aime ma princesse, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Et je pense sincèrement qu'avec le fils Malefoy tu pourrais être heureuse. Donc je veux que tu me promettes de réellement lui laisser sa chance, et de tout faire pour être sûre de ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard. Tu me le promets ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Astoria riva ses yeux aux siens et réfléchit sérieusement à cette condition, avant de le promettre à son père.

George embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre, l'air plus serein, tandis qu'Astoria fit la danse de la victoire sur son lit ! Elle allait lui laisser sa chance, bien sûr, mais elle savait bien qu'en un mois, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle ne tombe amoureuse de lui !

oOo

Le dimanche suivant, Drago Malefoy fut convié à prendre le thé chez les Greengrass, afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec Astoria. Cette dernière, contrairement à sa mère et sa sœur, n'était pas du tout excitée comme une puce. Sa mère l'épuisait à courir partout pour que tout soit parfait. « Quelle tenue est-ce que tu vas mettre ? Tu as réfléchi à ta tenue ? Et si tu mettais ta robe d'organdi bleu pastel et tes nœuds marine ? Ou alors la rose en taffetas ? Et si tu mettais la blanche en mousseline ? Astoria ? Astoria ?! Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Ça n'avait été que ça toute la matinée ! Quelle différence cela faisait-il qu'elle mette une robe plutôt qu'une autre ? On lui avait demandé de bien le juger, pas de lui plaire... Lasse d'entendre sa mère lui conseiller toutes ses tenues les unes après les autres, elle ouvrit son armoire et s'empara de la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main. Il s'agissait d'une robe en soie prune. Astoria l'aimait beaucoup, elle était très confortable, contrairement à bon nombre de ses nouvelles tenues qui avaient toutes un corset prêt à l'étouffer au moindre de ses mouvements.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas mettre cette horreur ? s'exclama sa sœur en passant devant la porte entrebâillée de sa chambre.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Astoria avec agressivité.

— Mais regarde-toi, tu as l'air d'une gamine là-dedans. Ni décolleté avantageux, ni corset, ni même de jupon bouffant ! C'est une robe d'adolescente.

— Eh bien, elle me plaît à moi !

— À toi peut-être, mais certainement pas à Drago. Je suis certaine qu'il aime les choses bien plus distinguées. D'ailleurs, j'ai souvenir qu'il se moquait toujours des filles comme toi, qui n'essayent même pas d'être féminines alors qu'elles ont tout pour l'être !

Piquée au vif, Astoria fonça droit sur sa sœur, qui prit peur, et lui claqua la porte au nez.

Elle retourna se poster devant son immense psyché en bois de rose, et examina son allure générale, ainsi que son visage.

Sa robe suivait avec grâce ses formes, sans trop les dévoiler, et la couleur contrastait merveilleusement avec son teint de porcelaine. Ses cheveux blond doré cascadaient sur ses épaules en toute liberté (sa mère insistait pour qu'elle les attache en chignon, décrétant que les cheveux lâches étaient réservés aux jeunes filles) mais elle adorait les sentir se balancer au creux de ses reins. Ses pommettes étaient rondes et hautes, ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses, et ses grands yeux bleus illuminaient son visage. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin d'artifice ! Et si elle faisait un peu plus jeune que son âge, eh bien tant pis. Elle n'allait pas se déguiser pour convenir à tout le monde sauf à elle.

Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit, elle sentit une pointe de stress l'envahir, et c'est avec l'entrain de quelqu'un qui se rend à l'échafaud qu'elle descendit les marches des escaliers.

Arrivée presque au bas des marches, Astoria s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de son père :

— Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Malefoy, nous allons d'abord prendre un brandy dans mon bureau.

Elle se pencha un peu pour apercevoir à travers la rambarde des escaliers la chevelure blonde, presque blanche de Drago, qui acceptait gracieusement d'accompagner George. Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'il fût si grand, même à côté de son père qui était pourtant déjà de haute stature. La jeune fille le suivit des yeux quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise son regard. Elle sursauta et recula vivement, se traitant d'idiote. S'il rapportait son comportement à son père, elle aurait droit à un sermon ! Et lui, qu'allait-il penser de son attitude enfantine ? Pas qu'elle veuille lui plaire, mais Astoria avait sa fierté, et elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une gamine ! Elle se ressaisit rapidement et descendit le peu de marches qu'il restait, pour aller le saluer, maintenant qu'il l'avait vue... Mais arrivée en bas, les deux hommes n'étaient déjà plus là. Elle ne sut pas s'il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit réprimandée, ou si c'était parce qu'il se fichait bien de la voir ou non... Avec lui, on ne pouvait pas savoir. Astoria ne le connaissait pas bien pourtant, mais le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui n'était pas très positif, et son avis assez tranché. Elle repensa à l'époque de Poudlard, qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter après y avoir fait sa dernière année. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée en première année, sa sœur était déjà en troisième année, et Astoria la suivait toujours du regard, elle, et sa bande de copains, dont Drago faisait partie. Pour elle, que ça soit Daphné, Pansy, Drago, Théodore ou encore Blaise, ils étaient tous les mêmes ! Ils se plaisaient à marcher dans la cour d'un air conquérant, comme si le château leur appartenait. Et à chaque fois, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Daphné ne ratait pas une occasion de se moquer d'elle, parce qu'elle « était une pauvre gentille fille sage », et elle s'était même moquée de sa coiffure. Blaise avait alors attrapé une de ses nattes, et Drago la seconde, et ils s'étaient amusés à tirer dessus chacun leur tour, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les menace avec sa baguette, ce qui les avait fait rire aux éclats. Néanmoins, ils étaient partis. Le temps passant, elle s'était fait son propre cercle d'amis, et sa sœur lui avait fichu la paix.

— Astoria, mais que fais-tu donc ! Nous t'attendons sous la verrière, s'exclama sa mère qui venait de surgir de nulle part. Tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard alors que le jeune Malefoy est déjà dans le bureau de ton père !

— Non mère, je m'en voudrais tellement de le faire attendre, ironisa Astoria d'une voix morne.

— Astoria... Tu sais ce qu'à dit ton père ? lui demanda sa mère en agitant l'index d'une façon menaçante.

— Oui mère, je promets de bien me tenir, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les deux femmes se rendirent dans la vaste véranda qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la demeure, et donnait sur un immense parc arboré. Daphné était déjà installée, et Astoria aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là. Rencontrer son fiancé était déjà assez stressant, alors le faire sous les yeux attentifs et moqueurs de ça sœur ne l'aiderait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Déjà que la présence de sa mère ne l'enchantait guère...

Peu de temps après, George, accompagné de Drago, arriva.

— Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée Drago. J'espère que tout se passera au mieux.

— Je vous en suis gréé Monsieur Greengrass, et je ne doute pas qu'elle le soit, puisque je serais en charmante compagnie.

George sourit bien volontiers au compliment et s'inclina pour saluer Drago. Heureusement, son père ne restait pas pour boire le thé avec eux. Ce qui était sans doute aussi bien également pour Drago, qui risquait d'être impressionné de se retrouver au milieu de toute la famille. Après tout, il était censé être là pour lui faire la cour...

Astoria regarda son père tourner le dos et Drago avancer vers elles.

— Madame Greengrass, mes salutations, déclara Drago en se courbant poliment. Daphné, c'est un plaisir, enchaîna-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain, ce qui fit glousser Daphné comme une dinde.

Dans d'autres conditions, Astoria n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer de sa sœur, même si elle devait en être réprimandée, mais là, son cœur s'était trop affolé, ses mains étaient moites, et sa bouche sèche. Elle tenta de calmer ses palpitations en se rappelant que l'enjeu n'était plus du tout le même, rien ne l'obligeait plus à épouser l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, donc elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer.

— Miss Greengrass, c'est un plaisir.

Malgré le fait que son regard soit plongé dans celui de Drago, qui était troublant, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle sentit que toute l'attention était portée sur elle, comme si tout le monde retenait son souffle et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

— Monsieur Malefoy, répondit-elle un peu maladroitement, n'ayant pas trop su comment on salue d'ordinaire un fiancé qu'on n'a pas choisi...

Son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion, donc elle ne sut pas si la formulation lui avait plu ou non, par contre, le visage contrarié de sa mère lui indiqua qu'elle aurait pu faire un effort.

— Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, intervint rapidement Madame Greengrass pour éviter qu'un malaise n'éclate.

— J'ai un thé au lotus extraordinaire, vous en prendrez bien une tasse ?

— Volontiers, je vous remercie, déclara poliment Drago en s'asseyant.

Olivia Greengrass servit le thé et le biscuit avec toute la grâce et la distinction dont elle faisait toujours preuve, et entama une conversation polie avec Drago, ainsi que Daphné, qui semblait ravie de le revoir. Astoria, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était dépassée. Pourtant, elle avait toujours tenu des conversations agréables avec les hôtes de ses parents, et ses amis, mais là, le cas était particulier.

Cependant, la situation lui permettait de détailler Drago sans trop de gêne, puisque trop occupé à répondre à sa sœur ou sa mère, il ne faisait pas très attention à elle. Il était assez différent de ce qu'elle se rappelait de lui. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis près de trois ans, à part dans les journaux, suite à son jugement pour avoir été Mangemort... Ses traits étaient fins, et ses yeux étaient d'un gris magnifique, mais ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était l'arrogance qui ressortait lorsqu'il parlait !

Drago s'adressait à sa mère avec emphase, comme le voulait l'éducation qu'on lui avait donnée, mais Astoria trouvait ça ennuyeux et presque ridicule. Elle avait envie de modernité, et bien qu'elle ait reçu la même éducation, elle essayait toujours de ne pas paraître trop ampoulée, contrairement à sa sœur, et Drago. D'ailleurs, sa sœur l'appelait toujours « la sauvageonne » à cause de ça, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait parfois honte à ses parents.

— J'aurais voulu rester pour avoir le plaisir de te voir plus longtemps Drago, mais Théodore m'attend. Il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de te saluer pour lui.

— C'est très aimable Daphné, tu le salueras également de ma part. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne doute pas d'avoir d'autres occasions de nous revoir.

Drago s'était relevé pour la saluer, et Daphné s'était presque jetée à son cou.

Une fois partie, le silence, seulement entrecoupé par les propositions de gâteaux ou de thé d'Olivia, devint vite gênant.

— Astoria, chérie, nous ne t'avons pas entendue durant le thé, ce n'est pas très poli, fit remarquer sa mère dont le regard insistant était une mise en garde.

— Je suis désolée mère, je ne me sens pas très bien, la chaleur sans doute, mentit Astoria.

D'un claquement sec des doigts, Olivia fit mander qu'on leur apportât du thé glacé, afin de rafraîchir Astoria. Mais les oreilles rougies de sa mère ne la trompèrent pas sur le fait qu'elle allait devoir passer la soirée à écouter ses reproches sur son comportement...

Après quelques minutes d'une conversation banale sur le temps, entretenue surtout par sa mère, le majordome apporta une carafe de cristal, remplie d'un délicieux thé glacé au citron, suivi par un autre des serviteurs (leurs parents trouvaient plus chic d'avoir des humains à leur service plutôt que des elfes de maison.).

— Madame, quelqu'un désire vous parler.

— Eh bien renvoyez cette personne, vous ne voyez pas que je suis déjà occupée ? dit-elle un peu sèchement.

— Pardonnez-moi d'insister Madame, mais c'est Madame Nott. Elle souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous au sujet du mariage et...

— Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt ?

D'un geste vif, elle renvoya le serviteur et reporta son attention sur Drago.

— Je suis terriblement confuse Monsieur Malefoy, mais si Madame Nott est présente, c'est qu'il y a un problème avec l'organisation du mariage, et il est dans si peu de temps que ce serait terrible de ne pas le régler tout de suite.

— Je comprends tout à fait, n'ayez aucune inquiétude Madame. De plus, ça nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance, répondit Drago en inclinant la tête.

Astoria faillit rire de la mine surprise de sa mère. Est-ce que Drago n'avait pas compris qu'il était gentiment congédié, puisque la bienséance veut que deux jeunes gens du sexe opposé ne restent pas seuls, ou est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Ou encore, était-ce une petite vengeance qu'il réservait à sa mère parce qu'elle lui avait préféré Madame Nott ?

— Bon, bien... En effet, c'est une bonne chose, répondit sa mère un peu désorientée, mais ne voulant pas risquer de le vexer davantage. Je vous laisse alors... Je serais dans le petit salon Astoria, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose...

— Je vous remercie mère, je pense que ça ira, fit Astoria avec un sourire espiègle.

Après un dernier regard soucieux en direction de sa fille et de Drago, Olivia partit rejoindre son amie dans le petit salon.

Astoria, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur quelques instants, prit conscience que maintenant, elle était vraiment seule avec Drago, et que c'était à elle de faire la conversation, car lui ne sembla pas vouloir l'y aider puisqu'il s'était plongé dans un silence contemplatif.

Astoria se sentit rougir de cette attention qui la gênait. Après s'être raclé la gorge, elle lui proposa du thé :

— Vous voulez du thé, ou des gâteaux ?

— Je t'en prie, assez avec le thé et les gâteaux, j'ai cru que ta mère allait m'en farcir jusqu'à ce que j'explose ! se plaignit-il en se tenant le ventre. Et laisse tomber le vouvoiement, nous n'avons pas cent ans.

Astoria le regarda avec des yeux ronds, totalement surprise par son changement d'attitude. Comme si Drago savait parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de penser, il lui expliqua :

— Nous avons eu la même éducation, donc tu le sais autant que moi, les parents aiment ce genre de simulacre, mais entre nous, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

— Je pense pareil, répondit Astoria qui sourit timidement.

— Tant mieux, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur que tu ne partes en courant pour raconter à ta mère que je n'étais pas un gentleman, comme la gentille petite fille sage que tu es, lâcha-t-il, abrupt.

Une fois de plus, Astoria fut étonnée par son changement de ton, mais cette fois-ci, elle en fut nettement moins contente. Tout sourire avait déserté ses traits, et il regardait autour de lui comme s'il trouvait que sa présence était irritante.

— Je ne suis pas une petite fille sage ! rétorqua Astoria avec véhémence, par contre, je vois que toi, tu es toujours aussi désagréable !

Ce fut au tour de Drago de paraître légèrement stupéfait par l'accès de colère de la jeune fille. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, et qu'elle était inintéressante, comme le prouvait son manque total de conversation... Cependant, le souvenir de la petite fille qui n'avait pas hésité à les menacer de sa baguette lorsqu'ils l'ennuyaient lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être que finalement, il y avait du tempérament derrière cette façade trop lisse...

— Tu m'en vois navré très chère, dit-il d'un ton exagérément mielleux, mais tu comprendras qu'après avoir appris que tu faisais un caprice et qu'il me fallait encore attendre un mois avant d'avoir confirmation de nos fiançailles, m'a légèrement agacé.

— Oh, mais vous m'en voyez désolée mon bon monsieur, répondit Astoria sur le même ton, mais vous comprendrez qu'épouser un crétin ne me tente guère !

Tous deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence sans sourciller. Astoria fulminait, tandis que Drago la considérait différemment. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de la jeune sœur de Daphné, mais celui qu'il en gardait était celui d'une fille terne et solitaire, et méprisée de sa grande sœur, comportement qu'il avait alors adopté sans y réfléchir. Et rien ne l'enchantait moins que de devoir l'épouser, mais évidemment, il n'était pas en position de faire le difficile...

Cependant, la jeune femme qui lui faisait face était indubitablement différente de ses souvenirs, et il se rappela que contrairement à lui, elle avait le choix de dire non, ce qui ne devait en aucun cas arriver.

— Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté.

Astoria le regarda avec méfiance, ne croyant pas le moins du monde à ses excuses.

— Cette situation me fatigue - et moi donc ! voulut rétorquer Astoria, mais elle s'abstint, préférant l'écouter au lieu de relancer les hostilités - J'aurais voulu que tout soit plus simple, et que ça soit résolu rapidement, c'est tout, dit-il d'un ton plus calme.

— J'aurais préféré que cette situation n'existe pas, comme quoi, on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut, renchérit Astoria qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Je comprends ton point de vue, dit-elle pour tenter d'apaiser les tensions, mais si je le fais, ce n'est pas seulement pour moi. Tu n'imagines pas épouser et rester avec quelqu'un toute ta vie sans l'avoir choisie, ni l'avoir aimée ? N'est-ce pas ? J'ai promis à mon père de nous laisser une chance, et je compte bien respecter ma parole durant tout ce mois, mais je dois t'avouer que c'est assez mal parti... Alors s'il te plaît, comportons-nous comme des adultes, et voyons ce que ça donne, d'accord ?

Astoria fut satisfaite de ses paroles. Elle lui avait démontré qu'entre eux deux, c'était elle qui était la plus mature, puisque c'était elle qui avait tenté d'arranger les choses. Un point pour elle !

Drago, agréablement surpris par le caractère de la jeune fille, acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en souriant sincèrement.

— Bien, je pense que j'ai assez abusé de l'hospitalité de tes parents, je vais donc me retirer. M'autorises-tu à venir te rendre visite dimanche prochain ? lui demanda-t-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

— Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Astoria pour jouer le jeu.

— Tu m'en vois ravi. Préviens donc ta mère que j'aimerais, la prochaine fois, visiter ce magnifique parc, seul avec toi, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, qui fit sourire Astoria malgré elle.

La jeune fille ne mettait cependant pas beaucoup d'espoir dans la réussite de leur prochain rendez-vous. Elle prouverait à son père que Malefoy n'était pas digne d'intérêt, comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir de refuser cette union.

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde :) Suite à deux review me reprochant la taille de l'OS, j'ai décidé de le couper en trois parties :) J'espère que vous prendre plus de plaisir à le lire comme ça :)**

**Gros bisous,**

**Labulle.**


	2. Partie 2

oOo

Le dimanche suivant pourtant, elle se rendit compte contre toute attente qu'elle avait attendu impatiemment leur prochain rendez-vous. Il lui tardait de le revoir, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'expliquer pourquoi. Elle sourit en repensant à la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait confié la requête de Drago, d'aller se promener seul avec elle. Sa mère avait paru outrée, mais heureusement, son père était intervenu en la faveur d'Astoria, en rassurant sa mère sur les bonnes intentions des deux jeunes gens. « Tu devrais être heureuse de voir que ces deux-là cherchent à mieux se connaître ma chérie », avait-il dit à sa femme, qui n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et de garder pour elle ses craintes.

— Astoria, il est arrivé ! Dépêche-toi veux-tu !

— J'arrive mère, juste un instant voulez-vous ?

Olivia accepta et sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Astoria examina une dernière fois son reflet. Pour l'occasion, elle avait choisi une robe blanche, très légère avec de jolies dentelles, qui lui descendait un peu au-dessous des genoux. Un large ruban bleu ciel complétait sa tenue. Il était resserré sous sa poitrine et s'attachait dans le dos en formant un joli nœud. Elle avait utilisé des petits rubans de la même couleur pour s'attacher les cheveux.

Satisfaite, elle descendit accueillir Drago.

Il se trouvait au bas des escaliers, en compagnie d'Olivia. Lui aussi avait choisi une tenue assez décontractée. Il portait une simple chemise blanche cintrée, rentrée dans un pantalon à pince de couleur grise. Malgré elle, Astoria ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait très belle allure.

— Astoria, te voilà enfin, dit sa mère avec un ton de reproche.

— Désolée mère. Drago, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle avec le sourire, en faisant une légère révérence.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Olivia, qui sembla ravie de ce comportement exemplaire, ne remarqua pas le sourire complice qu'échangeaient Drago et sa fille.

— Un brin de muguet pour vous Astoria, c'est le premier de la saison, il est en avance de deux semaines cette année.

— Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit-elle sincèrement en s'emparant du présent et en le portant directement à ses narines.

Elle avait toujours adoré ces petites clochettes à l'odeur si particulière et reconnaissable entre toute, comme le lilas et les coucous. Et elle était d'autant plus touchée par ce simple présent que s'il lui avait offert un bouquet de mille roses !

Ils finirent par prendre congé de la mère afin de se rendre dans le parc.

— Comment s'est passée ta semaine ? demanda Astoria.

— Assez éprouvante, je dirais, lui répondit Drago en baissant imperceptiblement les yeux.

De toutes évidences, vu la mine sombre qu'il arborait, Astoria en conclut que « assez éprouvante » était un euphémisme. Cependant, elle préféra ne pas en demander davantage.

— Et la tienne ? demanda à son tour Drago afin d'éviter d'entrer dans les détails.

— À merveille ! Mes parents semblent satisfaits de la tournure des choses, donc j'ai même réussi à éviter les sermons ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se mordiller la lèvre, craignant de s'être un peu trop dévoilée.

Drago se contenta de sourire poliment mais ne rajouta rien.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, ne leur laissait aucun répit. La chaleur aurait été étouffante si une légère brise plus fraîche ne soufflait pas régulièrement. C'était un temps idéal pour Astoria, qui avait toujours préféré le soleil à n'importe quoi d'autre.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et voyant qu'ils étaient maintenant à bonne distance de la maison, Astoria se stoppa.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Drago, perplexe, en voyant la jeune fille attraper l'une de ses chaussures.

— Non, aucun. C'est juste que j'adore marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe, mais que ma mère en ferait une syncope si elle m'avait vue me déchausser plus tôt, rit-elle avant de récupérer ses sandalettes.

— Je vois, tu es une rebelle en fait, dit Drago en haussant un sourcil, un brin moqueur.

— N'y a-t-il rien que tu aimes faire par-dessus tout mais que réprouvent tes parents ? questionna-t-elle pour l'amener à considérer que son comportement n'était pas si idiot qu'il n'avait l'air de le penser.

Drago sembla réfléchir intensément à la question mais au bout de quelque temps, il répondit que non.

— Tu dois alors avoir des parents très compréhensifs et tolérants, ou bien une vie bien triste et morne, dit-elle sans méchanceté.

Voyant que Drago avait le visage fermé, et ne répondait rien, Astoria craignit de l'avoir vexé. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à avancer lentement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrît la bouche.

— Nous arrivons bientôt à mon endroit préféré, finit-elle par dire en espérant que ça romprait ce silence qui devenait pesant.

— Et quel est-il ?

Le ton aimable de Drago la rassura. Il devait avoir décidé de passer l'éponge sur son commentaire précédant.

— C'est un immense chêne millénaire ! Mon grand-père m'a raconté un jour que c'était un arbre magique, qu'il était en fait la demeure ancestrale des fées des bois, et que si l'on s'asseyait à son pied, peut-être qu'un jour, nous aurions la chance de recevoir de la poussière de fées. Depuis ce jour, je viens m'y asseoir dès qu'il fait beau. J'emporte un livre et je passe ma journée à lire. C'est un endroit très calme et paisible.

Astoria avait toujours adoré cette histoire, et se plaisait à la raconter à d'autres, cependant, à la façon dont la regardait Drago, elle prit conscience qu'elle était peut-être passée pour une folle...

— Je n'y crois pas, naturellement, précisa-t-elle avec empressement, mais j'aime cet endroit surtout parce qu'il me rappelle les bons moments que j'ai passé avec mon grand-père, tu vois...

— Je comprends, et j'aurais aimé avoir un endroit également qui me rattache à un être cher, mais chez nous, les histoires racontées tournaient surtout autour de la famille, et de la pureté du sang.

Astoria fut touchée qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle - sa sœur à sa place l'aurait traitée de rêveuse naïve - et également qu'il s'ouvre à elle de cette façon.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une petite clairière où le chêne trônait fièrement en son centre. On aurait dit que les rayons de soleil épars, qui filtraient à travers les branchages, étaient tous dirigés vers l'imposant fagacée dont la mousse qui recouvrait presque entièrement le tronc avait une teinte vert émeraude, et brillait comme si elle était illuminée de l'intérieur. Drago comprit, non sans mal, pourquoi Astoria aimait cet endroit. Le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était "féerique" et il en vint même à se demander si l'histoire des fées n'était pas fondée.

Astoria prit place aisément au milieu des énormes racines qui sortaient de terre, comme si cet endroit avait été spécialement créé pour elle, et Drago fit de même. La mousse épaisse et dense leur offrait une assise confortable. Drago observa un instant Astoria qui avait les yeux clos, le visage levé vers le ciel et caressé par les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers les branches. Ses cheveux étaient soulevés par la brise et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle offrait là un bien curieux spectacle, à la fois enchanteur et étrange.

Prenant conscience qu'elle était observée, Astoria s'excusa de s'être laissée aller et fouilla dans son panier pour en extraire un thermos et deux tasses.

— J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous prépare du thé glacé à l'immortelle, c'est succulent.

Tout en écoutant Astoria lui parler des vertus bienfaisantes de la fleur d'immortelle et de son goût incomparable, Drago releva machinalement ses manches afin d'être plus à l'aise. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement de parler qu'il réalisa que quelque chose clochait. En suivant son regard qui était fixé sur son avant-bras gauche, il comprit aisément ce qui gênait la jeune fille.

D'un geste vif, il rebaissa ses manches afin de cacher à la vue cette sinistre marque qui ornait toujours son avant-bras.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Astoria regretta de ne pas avoir réussi à mieux se contenir. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait en vrai ce genre de marque, et elle l'avait trouvée effroyable. De par sa signification, mais aussi par son aspect sinistre. Drago avait tourné son visage de l'autre côté, comme s'il examinait tranquillement les alentours, mais Astoria avait remarqué qu'il avait été aussi embarrassé qu'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle pensait des Mangemorts, elle eut de la peine pour Drago, qui toute sa vie durant porterait sur lui, de façon indélébile, une trace de ses agissements passés et dont il n'était pas fier, comme l'avaient reporté les journalistes qui avaient assisté à son procès.

— Cet endroit est très agréable, en effet, dit-il d'une voix douce, comme pour clore l'incident.

De toute évidence, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Astoria lui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de thé glacé, et Drago lui rendit son sourire.

Ils s'avouèrent en silence leur boisson fraîche, tout en écoutant les pépiements des oiseaux, et la mélodie du vent qui sifflait dans les feuilles des arbres.

Astoria adorait cette saison. Tout en respirant de temps en temps le brin de muguet que Drago lui avait apporté, elle s'émerveillait des dizaines de pétales de cerisiers sauvages qui volaient autour d'eux.

— Lorsque nous aurons des enfants, je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis de venir se faire une cabane dans cet arbre, dit soudain Drago d'une voix paisible, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir brusquement de sa rêverie.

Sa phrase venait de lui imposer une image mentale d'une promiscuité physique entre eux, ce à quoi elle n'avait pas songé à vrai dire, et elle se sentit rougir d'embarras.

Drago, qui l'observait, sentit son trouble et un coin de sa bouche se releva imperceptiblement. Il était certain de faire son petit effet et était presque sûr de sa réaction.

— Oh, des papillons, dit-elle soudain en montrant du doigt une envolée de lépidoptères mauves et blancs, afin de changer de conversation.

Il lui fit grâce de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer son changement de sujet et finit par demander une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Tous deux discutèrent longtemps de tout et de rien, et Astoria dut reconnaître qu'il était assez agréable de parler avec lui. À moins que ce ne soit la magie des lieux qui lui faisait cet effet... Néanmoins, elle devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas une fois été désagréable ni arrogant.

— Et voilà, il n'y en a plus une goutte !

Astoria maintenait à la verticale le thermos afin de récolter la toute dernière goutte dans sa tasse remplie à un tiers, qu'elle but d'un trait.

— De toute façon, il est peut-être temps de retourner chez toi. Ta mère doit être en train de se faire du mauvais sang, et le soleil commence à décliner.

— Oui, tu as raison !

Astoria rangea les affaires dans son panier d'osier tandis que Drago se relevait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut la main tendue de Drago et s'en saisit après une brève hésitation, pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Elle le remercia et récupéra ses chaussures afin de les remettre, quand une grosse goutte d'eau lui tomba sur l'épaule. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête pour voir l'état du ciel que d'autres, de plus en plus nombreuses percèrent le feuillage.

— Vite !

Astoria attrapa ses chaussures d'une main tandis que l'autre fut emprisonnée dans celle de Drago qui l'enjoignit à prendre la fuite. Les pluies d'été avaient la terrible habitude de tout détremper sur leur passage à une vitesse affolante.

Les deux jeunes gens couraient tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se préserver de la pluie (ce qui était mission impossible), et Astoria laissait échapper de ses lèvres tantôt des petits cris aigus, tantôt des rires amusés. Toujours mains dans la main, elle courait entraînée par l'élan de Drago, quand soudain, une terrible douleur la fit s'arrêter net.

— Aïe aïe, aïe ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit-elle en se cramponnant le pied, assise sur le sol détrempé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'inquiéta Drago en revenant sur ses pas, pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

— J'en sais rien, ça brûle !

Drago examina le pied que lui tendait la jeune fille et aperçut ce qui semblait être un dard de guêpe, au creux de sa voûte plantaire. Avec précaution, il parvint à l'extraire sans trop l'écraser (ce qui n'aurait fait qu'envoyer plus de toxine urticante dans le sang), et aida Astoria à se remettre debout.

— Ça va aller, tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

Astoria fit l'essai mais la grimace de douleur répondit d'elle-même à Drago.

— Viens.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Drago amena le bras de la jeune fille sur son épaule, et enserra sa taille afin de la soutenir. Il n'était plus question de se presser pour rentrer maintenant, de toute façon, ils étaient déjà trempés.

Astoria lui sourit de gratitude, et lentement et en silence, ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Comme elle l'avait craint, sa mère lui avait ouvertement reproché son attitude puérile (si elle n'avait pas retiré ses chaussures, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé !) et pour la première fois, elle eut honte que Drago en ait été témoin. Elle avait envie de se terrer dans un trou de souris plutôt que d'être sermonnée comme une petite fille devant lui.

Il avait fini par prendre congé alors que sa mère insistait pour qu'il dîne le soir même avec eux, le temps de faire sécher ses vêtements, mais il avait poliment décliné l'invitation.

Astoria, qui était montée se changer pour ne pas mourir d'une mauvaise fièvre, comme avait prédit sa mère, était troublée.

Alors qu'elle s'était déjà dévêtue et qu'elle prenait soin d'essorer sa chevelure, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore la pression qu'avaient exercée les doigts de Drago sur sa taille. Elle repensa au trouble qui s'était emparé d'elle à ce contact. Elle avait l'impression que la chaleur allait la faire suffoquer, et que sa peau était couverte de fourmillements à la fois plaisants et désagréables. Tout contre lui, elle avait pu découvrir son odeur suave qui avait empli ses narines.

— Encore en train de rêvasser ? J'aurais eu tellement honte à ta place, être sermonnée comme une enfant...

Astoria sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur entrer dans sa chambre, et elle rougit imperceptiblement d'avoir été surprise en train de penser à Drago de cette façon...

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas un fiancé à combler ? lâcha Astoria, exaspérée par la présence de sa sœur.

— Et que sais-tu de la façon de combler un fiancé ? Petite idiote !

— Je n'en sais rien, en effet, rétorqua Astoria, mais ce que je peux dire, c'est que tout le monde dit que Nott est gay, donc je te souhaite bon courage avec ton piètre amant !

Astoria n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé aller à évoquer de tels sujets, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes...

— Je t'interdis de redire ça petite chipie ! cracha-t-elle alors qu'elle s'empourprait de colère. Et pour ton information, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton malicieux, veillant à ce que personne d'autre ne surprenne la conversation, je peux te rassurer, il ne s'en sort pas mal du tout !

Astoria écarquilla les yeux à cause de la surprise qui lui avait causé cet aveu et Daphné nicassa de la voir si prude.

— Oh, j'oubliais à qui j'avais à faire... Je vais donc être gentille et te rassurer sur un point : Drago aussi est un amant formidable !

Fière d'elle, Daphné sortit triomphalement.

Astoria resta un instant choquée par la révélation de sa sœur. Pas qu'elle ait été la plus vertueuse des filles, mais si ça venait à se savoir qu'elle avait couché avant le mariage, et même pas avec son fiancé (ou pas seulement), sa réputation tout entière en serait ruinée.

Elle l'avait toujours vue flirter avec tout un tas de garçons, et à vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal, mais savoir que Drago et elle avaient couché ensemble lui bloqua le souffle dans la poitrine. Comment entrevoir maintenant une relation avec un homme qui avait couché avec sa sœur ? C'était inconcevable, et malsain même. Une jalousie qu'elle était loin d'imaginer éprouver se réveilla en elle en criant dans sa poitrine que Drago était à elle, et que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'avoir. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience que peut-être, elle s'était trompée sur lui, et qu'elle pouvait très bien se découvrir des sentiments à son encontre...

Elle qui venait tout juste d'imaginer le plaisir qu'elle éprouverait à sentir les caresses de Drago sur son corps, ses baisers enfiévrés et ses paroles d'amour murmurées au creux de ses oreilles... À présent, elle revoyait toutes ces images remplacées par Daphné et Drago et d'un coup, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

oOo

Astoria avait passé les jours suivants à fulminer contre Drago et Daphné. Dès qu'elle pensait à l'un ou l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les voir blottis l'un contre l'autre... Depuis, elle était restée la plupart du temps enfermée dans sa chambre, à lire des romans à l'eau de rose qui ne parvenaient pas à lui changer les idées. Elle déposa avec humeur le livre qu'elle tentait de lire, ne parvenant pas à se concentrer suffisamment, et décida de descendre chercher un truc à grignoter afin de se changer les idées.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle tendit l'oreille. Il lui avait bien semblé entendre des rires provenir du petit salon. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il devait s'agir de sa sœur et de son fiancé, mais elle se rappela que Théodore devait être au travail. Par curiosité, elle se dirigea vers le petit salon, d'où provenaient les rires.

— Oh ! Et tu te souviens de la fois où Millicent s'était fait mordre par un géranium dentu géant ?!

— Oui, c'était hilarant !

Sa sœur hurlait presque de rire, si bien qu'elle ne réussit pas à reconnaître la voix de celui qui se trouvait avec elle. Lorsqu'elle s'avança, elle vit d'abord sa sœur qui se tenait les côtes à force de rire, et Drago, qui était tout proche d'elle et riait aussi de bon cœur. Elle sentit comme des lames de couteau s'enfoncer dans son cœur de les voir si proches l'un de l'autre. Jamais encore il n'avait été pareil avec elle...

Astoria resta dans le renfoncement de la porte à les observer. Leurs rires finirent par se tarir naturellement mais ils gardaient néanmoins le sourire aux lèvres, nostalgiques apparemment de leurs années d'études en commun.

— C'était le bon vieux temps ! ajouta Daphné.

— C'est vrai..., répondit Drago avec un air mélancolique.

— Comme cette fois où Vincent avait...

Daphné se tut brusquement, et fixa son regard sur Drago, inquiète de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, mais au moment d'évoquer Vincent Crabbe, il lui était revenu en mémoire qu'il était mort aux côtés de Drago, pendant la guerre, et à cause de lui-même, d'après la plupart des gens, alors qu'ils essayaient de tuer le Survivant...

— Oh ! Drago ! Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas voulu...

— C'est rien Daphné, répondit-il tristement, la tête penchée en avant. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite n'enlève rien au fait que nous avons eu de très bons moments à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas de mal à les évoquer.

Daphné sourit tristement et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, silencieux, et Astoria sentit sa jalousie revenir au galop. Elle voulut partir, furieuse, mais la vue de cette étreinte l'en empêchait, elle aurait voulu leur hurler de se lâcher.

Ils finirent par se séparer, tout en gardant leurs mains jointes, et c'en fut trop pour Astoria qui entra brusquement.

— Je ne vous dérange pas ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plein de reproches.

— Astoria, toujours aussi impolie, répondit sa sœur avec un sourire mielleux. Non, nous avions fini, je dois m'en aller.

Avec un sourire provocateur que seulement Astoria put voir, Daphné se rapprocha lentement de Drago et l'embrassa sur la joue, très près de sa bouche, en lui disant au revoir, avant de sortir de la pièce, contente d'avoir une fois de plus mis sa sœur hors d'elle.

— Astoria ! Je devais me rendre en ville et j'ai eu envie de faire un détour par chez vous, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Drago avait beau être souriant, il avait malgré tout l'air d'être gêné.

— Tu fais ce qui te plaît, si tu souhaites venir voir ma sœur, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à en dire.

Le ton abrupt de la jeune fille surprit Drago qui pensait pourtant l'avoir amadouée la dernière fois.

— Non, je venais pour te voir...

— On ne dirait pas !

Astoria s'assit sur le sofa, la mine renfrognée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui laissa Drago pantois. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Drago finit par craquer.

— Bien, je pense qu'il n'est pas essentiel que je reste puisque tu ne sembles pas apprécier ma présence ! Il est inutile de perdre mon temps si tu ne veux pas ouvrir la bouche.

De mauvaise humeur, Drago récupéra sa cape posée sur le sofa, tout près d'Astoria et partit à grandes enjambées.

— C'est vrai que tu as couché avec ma sœur ?

Drago, qui était arrivé à la porte du petit salon, se stoppa net et se retourna, les traits de son visage figés par la stupeur.

Astoria le fixait intensément, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part, jusqu'à... ce qu'il éclate de rire.

— Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit-elle avec colère, se sentant piquée au vif.

— C'est donc pour ça que tu fais la tête depuis que tu es entrée dans cette pièce ?

Le ton moqueur de Drago ne lui plut pas du tout, elle avait envie de griffer sa sale petite figure de fouine !

— Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, continua-t-elle sans se départir de sa mauvaise humeur.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et vint prendre place sur le fauteuil Louis XV qui se trouvait en face du sofa assorti.

— Non, finit-il par dire en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Ma sœur me l'a dit ! Et vu comme vous vous teniez il y a quelques instants...

Astoria finit sa phrase en détournant les yeux. Elle sentait que les larmes menaçaient de couler si elle ne se ressaisissait pas, et il était hors de question qu'elle passe pour une gourde devant lui.

— Peut-être dans ses rêves, mais pas dans les miens, je peux te l'assurer ! dit-il en lui souriant.

— Tu voulais quand même sortir avec Daphnée en quatrième année !

— Ce n'était qu'une fausse rumeur. Daphné et moi n'avons jamais su d'où elle venait, mais il était clair entre nous d'eux qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de sentiments. Honnêtement, j'ignore maintenant pourquoi elle t'a dit ça, mais la connaissant, j'imagine que c'était pour te rendre jalouse. Est-ce que ça a marché ? demanda Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

Autant la colère et la jalousie s'étaient apaisées grâce à la confirmation qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux (Daphné allait lui payer très cher), elle en avait même ressenti une extrême joie, autant sa dernière question lui fit rosir les joues.

Astoria ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il lui pose la question à vrai dire, ou que sa jalousie serait si flagrante...

— Peut-être... Après tout, si tu dois devenir mon fiancé, la moindre des choses est que tu ne sois pas amoureux de ma sœur !

— Dans ce cas je te rassure, Daphné est une amie très chère, mais rien de plus, la conforta Drago en ressentant malgré lui une bouffée de fierté dans sa poitrine.

Ils avaient discuté encore deux bonnes heures avant de se séparer avec la promesse de se revoir rapidement. Astoria ne se serait jamais doutée qu'elle prendrait tant de plaisir à converser avec celui qu'elle prenait, il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, pour un être imbu de lui-même qui prônait haut et fort ses idées sur la valeur du sang. Néanmoins, depuis la fin de la guerre, même les plus aguerris des Mangemorts encore en fuite s'en gardaient bien...

oOo


	3. Partie 3

oOo

La semaine suivante, Astoria fut conviée chez les Malefoy. Pour être honnête, elle redoutait de se rendre dans un lieu si sinistre. Tout le monde savait que le manoir avait été le quartier général des Mangemorts, et de Voldemort lui-même... C'est donc peu rassurée qu'elle toqua à la porte d'entrée de la vaste demeure.

À sa grande surprise, c'est Narcissa Malefoy, elle-même, qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait jamais trop apprécié cette femme qui venait régulièrement chez eux prendre le thé, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore. Elle était toujours si hautaine, comme si elle faisait une fleur à sa mère en acceptant ses invitations... Aujourd'hui cependant, elle avait le regard éteint, et aucune trace de fierté ne se trouvait dans son beau regard bleu.

— Miss Greengrass, veuillez vous donner la peine d'entrer. Je suis ravie de vous recevoir, débita-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Même si les procès avaient conclu que ni elle ni son fils n'avaient véritablement voulu l'ascension au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, leur réputation en était à tout jamais entachée, et Astoria comprenait aisément pourquoi depuis la fin de la guerre, Narcissa s'était faite très discrète en refusant les invitations de la haute société. Cependant, elle avait malgré tout sauvé le Survivant, et dans un sens, c'était grâce à elle si la guerre avait pris fin favorablement. Mais ça, les gens oubliaient bien vite les actes héroïques au profit de la haine et de la rancœur. Depuis des générations, les Malefoy avaient fait des jaloux, et maintenant, ils en payaient le prix.

Narcissa Malefoy la conduisit dans un salon à la décoration assez spartiate. Contrairement à ce que son père lui avait affirmé, Astoria restait persuadée que les finances des Malefoy étaient au plus bas. D'après les rumeurs, Lucius avait donné presque toute sa fortune « pour faire amende honorable » d'après lui, mais c'était surtout pour éviter Azkaban...

— Le temps est magnifique, vous avez de la chance. Je vous ai fait préparer un pique-nique, j'espère que ça vous convient ?

— C'est très aimable à vous Madame Malefoy, je vous en suis très reconnaissante.

— Drago ne devrait plus tarder, il a été retenu au Ministère. Vous en prendrez vite l'habitude après le mariage. Lucius est toujours en retard, se laissa-t-elle à confier avec un sourire triste.

Astoria préféra ne pas lui rappeler que rien n'était encore sûr quant à leur union, à la place, elle acquiesça distraitement pour ne pas la contredire.

— Ah, vous êtes là ! Mère, Astoria, salua Drago tout en s'excusant de son retard. Nous y allons ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière fit un signe affirmatif de la tête tout en souriant largement, et elle crut voir que Narcissa Malefoy était déçue de se retrouver si vite abandonnée. Elle se promit intérieurement que si elle épousait Drago, elle ferait tout pour être aimable et gentille avec sa belle-mère.

Drago se munit du panier contenant leur pique-nique d'une main et de l'autre, il prit délicatement celle d'Astoria. Bien qu'elle lui répondît par un sourire gêné, elle ne retira pas sa main de la sienne. Au contraire, elle apprécia le contact chaleureux de sa paume, et celui de leurs avant-bras qui se frôlaient à chaque pas.

Ils traversèrent la première partie du parc, celle où vaguaient en toute liberté de magnifiques paons blancs, qui émerveillèrent Astoria. Elle avait souvent entendu Drago se vanter de ses magnifiques volatiles qu'affectionnait tant son père, à l'époque de Poudlard, et de les voir en vrai, elle se dit que pour une fois, il n'avait pas tort de s'en vanter.

— Regarde, là, dit-il soudain en tirant légèrement sur son bras afin qu'elle voie comme lui l'écureuil qui courait le long d'une branche d'un grand chêne, sur sa droite.

Astoria qui était sur sa gauche se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de voir l'endroit que lui montrait Drago, et de ce fait, elle se retrouva très près de son visage. Une bouffée de son parfum s'insinua dans ses narines et elle sentit les poils de son corps se hérisser. Elle s'exclama avec joie en apercevant le petit rongeur, mais son esprit était tout accaparé par les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Si elle avait osé, elle aurait simplement déposé sa tête sur son épaule et serait restée là durant des heures.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, s'émerveillant de la nature florissante, et du plaisir d'être ensemble.

— Et là, regarde, un Jobarbille, s'écria Astoria en désignant un minuscule oiseau bleu tacheté.

À son tour, elle fit se rapprocher Drago afin qu'il puisse mieux voir, et elle tenta de cacher le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle de le sentir si près.

— Il paraît que ces oiseaux n'émettent aucun son jusqu'à leur mort, où ils se mettent subitement à pousser un long cri composé de tous les sons entendus au cours de leur vie, c'est fascinant tu ne trouves pas ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, Astoria se tourna vers Drago et s'arrêta soudainement de respirer lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, à quelques millimètres seulement de son visage. Durant ses explications, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'il avait préféré la regarder elle. Le temps était comme figé. Elle avait d'abord observé uniquement sa fine bouche délicate, mais maintenant, son regard était plongé dans les yeux gris de Drago, qui semblaient la posséder. La jeune fille sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, qu'elle devrait franchir les quelques millimètres qui la séparaient de la bouche de Drago, mais quelque chose tout près la fit sursauter. Ce n'était qu'un gnome des forêts qui jouait à cache-cache dans les buissons, mais c'était trop tard, le moment romantique était rompu. C'était ce qu'ils appelaient dans ses romans d'amour « un instant de félicité » et elle maudit cette petite bête avec une tête de patate de lui avoir gâché, et se promit de demander de la purée au dîner !

Elle lâcha la main de Drago et n'osa pas le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux, de peur d'y voir de l'impatience ou encore de la déception. Après tout, elle avait été la seule idiote à sursauter à cause de cette pomme de terre sur pieds !

— Nous pourrions nous installer ici, déclara soudainement Drago en faisant léviter une nappe à carreau qui alla s'étaler parfaitement sur le sol à leur pied.

— Oui, c'est parfait, répondit-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide.

Il avait l'air plutôt serein, ce qui la rassura. D'un geste ample avec sa baguette, il fit sortir des coupes de fruits, des parts de tartes, et des carafes accompagnées de toute la vaisselle nécessaire, qui vinrent se disposer parfaitement sur la nappe.

Après qu'ils se soient sinstallés, Astoria piocha dans les grappes de raisins. Elle avait toujours aimé ce fruit. Elle s'amusa ensuite à lancer des grains à Drago qui devait réussir à les rattraper avec la bouche, mais il n'y parvenait que rarement, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rire. Par contre, il avait le droit à de sincères applaudissements lorsqu'il y parvenait. Drago fit pareil avec des myrtilles mais elle se plaignit de cette injustice. Pour elle, les fruits étant plus petits, il était normal que la tâche soit plus compliquée, mais Drago n'avait rien voulu savoir, ce qui les avait fait rire.

— J'ai failli oublier... Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, dit Drago tout en fouillant au fond du panier.

Astoria était ravie qu'il ait eu une nouvelle attention envers elle, et elle était impatiente de savoir ce que c'était. Drago lui tendit un petit paquet joliment emballé qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de bonheur lorsqu'elle découvrit une magnifique petite licorne.

— Merci ! C'est très gentil ! Je l'adore, elle est sublime. Comment as-tu su que j'aimais les licornes ?

— Je me suis souvenue que ta sœur s'était moquée un jour de ta manie de collectionner les licornes, et j'espérais que tu les aimes toujours. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise.

Astoria sentit son cœur se gonfler d'émotions, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago.

D'abord surpris, Drago finit par glisser sa main dans ses cheveux, afin de la rapprocher davantage et d'approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago vit qu'Astoria souriait timidement, les joues roses, et les yeux brillants.

— Si j'avais su, je t'en aurais apporté plusieurs, affirma Drago en souriant chaleureusement.

Elle sourit et se pelotonna contre lui. Drago resserra son bras sur sa taille, et ils restèrent ainsi, étendus sur le tissu à carreau, l'un contre l'autre, savourant ce contact inédit et délicieux.

Ils avaient passé la journée entière seuls tous les deux, et avaient partagé deux autres baisers tout aussi merveilleux, qui avaient laissé Astoria le souffle court et pantelante. Mais il était temps de se quitter, et à peine rentrée chez elle, Astoria éprouvait déjà un vide immense. Elle ne faisait que penser à Drago et à leur étreinte. Toute la nuit elle avait songé à ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle le savait maintenant, c'était Drago qu'elle voulait.

Le matin tôt, elle se leva et s'habilla prestement. À quoi bon continuer à faire attendre son père et Drago si sa décision était prise ? Elle voulait aller annoncer à son père qu'elle acceptait les fiançailles. C'est donc presque en sautillant comme une enfant qu'elle descendit les marches et atteignit le bureau de George.

— George ! Il serait tant que ta fille cesse de jouer avec mon fils ! Elle le fait tourner en rond depuis bien assez longtemps ! Alors fais-la cesser je te prie !

Astoria s'arrêta net ; son père n'était pas seul. Elle savait que son attitude était répréhensible, mais elle colla son œil à la serrure pour voir qui parlait si fort dans le bureau de son père. À la longue chevelure blonde, presque blanche, elle n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité du visiteur. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Lucius Malefoy, qui apparemment venait se plaindre d'elle...

— Tu ne manques pas de culot de venir chez moi pour me parler sur ce ton, aboya le père. Je te rappelle que depuis la fin de la guerre, les familles de sang pur qui n'ont pas été mêlées à Tu-Sais-Qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et aucune d'elle, si ce n'est la nôtre, n'est prête à accepter d'être mêlée à la tienne, alors tu n'as pas le choix ! C'est pour ça que Parkinson a rompu les fiançailles de sa fille avec ton fils ! Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas si ardemment défendu l'implication de ton fils dans cette guerre, lors de son procès, vous seriez tous à Azkaban, comme les autres ! Si je ne pensais pas que Drago avait réellement un bon fond et saurait traiter ma fille avec tous les égards qui lui sont dus, jamais je n'aurais accepté cette alliance !

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler son père de la sorte, et ça lui fit froid dans le dos. Le silence perdurait. Lucius devait être en train de fusiller son père du regard, et de le maudire intérieurement. Astoria décida de repartir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas attirer l'attention, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta immobile, regardant Lucius sortir en trombe du bureau de son père, la mine sombre et colérique. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il la dévisagea avec haine et ne la salua pas.

La stupeur d'avoir été surprise à écouter aux portes passée, les paroles de son père s'imprimèrent dans son esprit, et Astoria se sentit vide. Elle avait toujours vu les choses sous un seul angle, le sien, en ne voyant qu'une seule chose, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la force à épouser quelqu'un, sans penser que Drago avait pu la choisir non pas parce que d'entre toute, c'était à elle qu'allait sa préférence, mais parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Elle se sentit désespérée, trahie, honteuse même d'éprouver des sentiments envers lui alors que depuis le début, il s'était montré sous son meilleur jour uniquement parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui qu'elle refuse de l'épouser, pour la faire plier. Après tout, il n'avait plus qu'une semaine à faire semblant... Il pensait sans doute encore à Pansy lorsqu'il était avec elle, et regrettait certainement que les choses se soient passées comme ça avec son ancienne amie. C'est vrai qu'ils sortaient ensemble à l'époque de Poudlard, et bizarrement, elle n'y avait pas songé une seule fois, mais maintenant, elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Pansy, il l'avait choisie, leurs fiançailles n'étaient que la continuité de leur amour, alors qu'elle, ce n'était juste qu'un contrat entre Sang-Pur...

Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et elle se mit à trembler. Comment pouvait-on éprouver tant de douleur pour une « histoire de cœur » ? Elle s'était fait avoir, emportée par des sentiments fabriqués par Drago et par ces fichues histoires romantiques qu'elle lisait par centaine ! Décidée, elle sécha fermement ses larmes et entra dans le bureau de son père.

Même lorsqu'elle lui assura être certaine de son choix, son cœur lui hurlait de tout abandonner, mais sa décision était prise, elle avait dit à son père qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir qu'elle et Drago puissent s'entendre un jour. À regret, le père consentit au choix de sa fille, même si le délai accordé n'était pas parvenu à terme. Peut-être que la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lucius Malefoy l'avait aidée finalement...

— Très bien, si tu es certaine de ton choix, je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter...

Astoria ne répondit rien et sortit du bureau, alors que son père s'apprêtait à écrire un courrier à l'attention des Malefoy. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait réussi à réaffirmer ses dires sans fondre en larmes.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, elle repensa à la journée éprouvante de la veille. Sa mère avait appris sa décision, tout comme sa sœur, qui ne s'était pas privée de lui faire tout un tas de reproches acerbes. Mais elle était tellement dévastée qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se chamailler avec elle, comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Ni le soleil éclatant, ni le chant des oiseaux ne parvenait à lui apporter un peu de bien-être.

— Miss Astoria ! s'écria presque Hubert, le majordome qui arrivait en courant et avait l'air affolé, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu le retenir, et...

— Laissez-nous ! ordonna Drago d'une voix ferme.

Astoria sursauta en voyant apparaître Drago, l'air très en colère.

— Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous en aller Monsieur, couina de nouveau la majordome.

— Laissez Herbert, je vous remercie.

Après un moment d'hésitation, l'homme obéit à Astoria, non sans avoir jeté un regard craintif vers Drago. Astoria se leva et alla à la rencontre du jeune homme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?!

— À ton avis ? Hier soir, je reçois un courrier qui m'annonce qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de fiançailles entre nous, et tu t'attendais à ce que je ne demande aucune explication ?! J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre, parce que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que je ne t'intéressais pas du tout !

Astoria sentit la colère monter en elle, ainsi qu'un peu d'embarras à cause de son insinuation sur les baisers échangés. Elle le voyait de nouveau sous son vrai jour, ce qui confortait un peu sa décision. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre d'elle, donc il ne se privait pas de lui crier dessus !

— Réponds-moi ! insista-t-il en s'emparant de son bras, qu'il serra fortement.

— Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

— Je veux savoir pourquoi, répéta-t-il sans desserrer son emprise.

— Parce que tu te sers de moi, voilà tout !

De surprise, il lâcha son bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

— Simplement que pour toi, je ne suis que la seule issue ! Tu n'as pas le choix, les Greengrass sont la seule famille qui accepte de s'associer à la tienne, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux, mais mon nom, mon sang, et ma fortune !

— C'est ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il le visage crispé et le regard noir.

— Oui ! Si Parkinson n'avait pas annulé tes fiançailles avec Pansy, c'est elle que tu épouserais, c'est elle que tu as choisie !

— Les choses changent, il suffit d'apprendre à connaître les personnes. Tu crois sans doute que tes parents ou les miens se sont mariés par amour ? Non, et pourtant, ils ont fini par s'aimer non ?

— Peut-être, mais moi je ne veux pas d'un amour par habitude, faute de choix !

Astoria sentit que sa détermination flanchait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, la preuve, elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas mariés, et est-ce que c'était important que les siens viennent plus tard ? Revoir Drago était plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait pensé, mais elle devait être forte, et ne pas céder.

— Et puis, ce que je ne veux encore moins, c'est épouser un Mangemort !

— Bien, cracha Drago d'une voix glacée, après avoir reculé imperceptiblement, comme s'il avait reçu un coup au visage.

Il la fixa intensément, ses mâchoires se crispant violemment, et finit par se retourner et partir sans lui jeter de dernier regard.

Hubert, qui attendait à proximité que cet enragé décide de partir, vint vérifier que tout allait bien pour sa jeune maîtresse, et lorsqu'elle lui fit signe que ça allait, il se retira. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle laissa la tension accumulée redescendre et elle fondit en larmes.

Les jours passèrent et Astoria se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle était honteuse de s'être laissée aller à dire à Drago qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui parce qu'il avait été Mangemort, elle avait bien vu qu'elle l'avait profondément blessé, mais elle refusait de faire le premier pas pour s'excuser, du moins, c'était ce qu'elle se disait, pour paraître forte, mais elle n'avait simplement pas le courage...

oOo

— Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Daphné, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'y aller mère, nous sommes déjà très en retard ! L'essayage de la robe est prévu pour dans moins de dix minutes, et tu connais Madame Bozabit, elle déteste les retards ! Il paraît même qu'elle a fait exprès de rétrécir la robe de mariée d'Angélina, l'année dernière, parce qu'elle était arrivée avec vingt minutes de retard !

— Allons ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave, Théodore peut certainement s'en passer.

— Non, il en a absolument besoin pour tout à l'heure, il a une réunion très importante avec son rédacteur en chef.

Astoria finit par lever son regard morne du livre qu'elle fixait depuis deux heures sans parvenir à lire puisque le regard empli de froideur de Drago apparaissait sur toutes les pages...

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle sans pourtant s'en préoccuper.

— Oui, hier soir, quand Théo est venu me rendre visite, il a oublié un dossier très important, et ni moi ni mère ne pouvons lui apporter !

— Je peux le faire si tu veux...

Astoria fut aussi surprise que sa mère et sa sœur, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir.

— Merci, c'est... très gentil, dit sa sœur qui la regardait comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Le dossier est là, et tu sais où se trouve son bureau ? Il est au cinquième étage de la Gazette du sorcier, je te revaudrai ça !

Astoria en doutait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire part de ses réflexions, que sa sœur et sa mère avaient déjà disparu. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle avait bêtement proposé... Elle monta récupérer sa cape et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse. Après tout, sortir lui ferait peut-être du bien ? Elle était enfermée depuis sa « rupture » avec Drago, et à part se morfondre, elle ne faisait strictement rien...

Le Chemin de Traverse avait mis plusieurs mois à reprendre vie, après la fin de la guerre, mais il était presque redevenu comme elle l'avait connu. Bien sûr, des choses irremplaçables avaient disparu, comme le vendeur de glace Florian Fortarôme, qu'elle regrettait beaucoup...

C'était la mi-juin, et les élèves de Poudlard devaient être en congés, à voir tous ceux qui grouillaient dans la rue animée. Elle évita de justesse un garçon qui courait après une chouette et pénétra dans le hall de la Gazette du sorcier. Il régnait une activité débordante. Elle devait sans cesse baisser la tête, esquiver des missives volantes, et autres employés pressés qui couraient en tous sens. Heureusement, le couloir du cinquième étage était un peu plus calme. Elle examina les portes et finit par voir celle qui l'intéressait : « » était écrite sur celle du fond.

Elle frappa doucement mais n'ayant pas de réponse, elle décida d'entrer et tomba sur un bureau vide. Astoria pesta en se disant qu'elle allait peut-être passer un temps interminable à courir après Théodore quand elle vit sur le bureau une plaquette portant le nom de Doris. Elle en conclut qu'il s'agissait en fait du bureau de la secrétaire qui était absente, et après avoir fait le tour de la pièce et vu une autre porte entrouverte, elle s'y dirigea.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper doucement à la porte, elle entendit qu'une conversation se tenait de l'autre côté. Pansant que Nott était en rendez-vous, elle décida de laisser le dossier sur le bureau de la secrétaire, quand un nom attira son attention.

— Non, c'est inutile maintenant. Les fiançailles ne se feront pas, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre ! Je ne suis qu'un affreux Mangemort après tout, ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, c'est la deuxième fois que ça arrive...

— Tu me l'as confié toi-même Drago, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'épouser la petite sœur fade et sans intérêt de Daphné - et ce sont tes mots, pas les miens - ne te tentait pas du tout. Alors de quoi tu te plains si le mariage tombe à l'eau ?

— Il y a quelque temps je t'aurais répondu que je refusais plus que tout d'épouser une femme qui n'était pas de sang pur. Tu imagines si j'étais le premier Malefoy à épouser une Sang-Mêlé ! Par conséquent, son refus mettrait un terme à la lignée des Malefoy et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, mais...

Le cœur d'Astoria se brisa dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, Drago ne s'intéressait pas à elle, mais juste à son sang, et plus encore, il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Il la trouvait fade et sans intérêt...

— Mais ? reprit Théodore, tandis que les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage d'Astoria.

— Mais maintenant, la principale raison est que j'ai fini par l'aimer, elle, et non le marché salutaire qu'elle m'offrait. Tu comprends maintenant qu'après être tombé amoureux, le fait qu'elle me rejette est d'autant plus dur...

Nott resta silencieux, ou bien était simplement Astoria qui n'entendait plus rien, trop bouleversée par ce que venait de dire Drago ? Il l'aimait, elle, et rien d'autre ? Son rythme cardiaque s'affola dans sa poitrine. Elle avait envie de hurler, de faire une danse de la victoire, de fondre sur les lèvres de Drago... Mais prendrait-il bien le fait de savoir qu'elle venait de surprendre leur conversation ? Elle décida de s'éclipser rapidement, oubliant de ce fait de laisser le dossier de Nott.

Drago l'aimait, il l'avait dit à Théodore, mais ça ne résolvait pas tout, loin de là... Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait les paroles blessantes qu'elle avait eues à son encontre ? Rien n'était moins sûr... Drago était quelqu'un de fier, et peut-être qu'à cause d'elle, une belle histoire d'amour avait définitivement pris fin...

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, la tête dans les nuages, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite son père qui l'appelait.

— Écoute ma chérie...

Astoria se demanda ce que voulait lui dire son père, il avait l'air de chercher ses mots, ce qui n'était pas ordinaire.

— Je sais que tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais jamais aimer le fils Malefoy... pourtant, j'ai l'impression que depuis que vos fiançailles sont rompues, tu es triste comme les pierres !

Astoria fut émue de voir que son père faisait toujours attention à elle.

— Et je me dis que peut-être, tu aimerais m'accompagner à la soirée donnée en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Je sais que Drago y est convié tous les ans et...

— Avec joie père, je vous remercie, la coupa-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

George se mit à rire doucement et la serra fort contre lui.

— Vous avez raison père, je crois que je l'aime finalement, et que lui aussi, seulement...

Astoria se rembrunit un peu.

— Seulement je lui ai dit des choses blessantes, et je ne sais pas comment réparer ce que j'ai fait...

— Ne t'en fais pas ma princesse, je pense que si comme tu le crois, il t'aime, ce dont je ne doute pas, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?, il saura te pardonner.

La soirée donnée en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre avait lieu le lendemain soir, et Astoria voulut être parfaite. Elle avait décidé d'attacher savamment ses cheveux en chignon, orné de petites perles plantées dedans. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas rempli sa mission en ce qui concernait le dossier de Nott, Daphné avait accepté, à sa plus grande surprise, de l'aider à se maquiller, et le résultat, elle devait bien l'admettre, était bluffant. Le tout accompagné d'une robe à corset, somptueuse, faite de dentelle noire sur laquelle contrastaient admirablement ses cheveux blonds, de soie, et de pierres scintillantes lui donnait l'air d'une femme, définitivement. Elle avait même eu un peu de mal à se reconnaître dans le miroir, mais elle se sentait radieuse. Astoria espérait que Drago y serait sensible, elle craignait tellement qu'il ne la rejette...

— Tu es magnifique Astoria, s'enthousiasma son père. Es-tu prête à y aller ? lui demanda-t-il lui en tendant son bras.

— Oui, je suis prête, répondit-elle en s'agrippant à son bras, et en essayant de faire taire son angoisse.

— Alors allons-y !

Astoria était déjà tellement nerveuse que le transplanage faillit lui faire rendre son dîner. Et ce n'était certainement pas de cette façon qu'elle comptait se faire remarquer par Drago ! Elle respira alors profondément et finit par se sentir mieux.

Des gens de la haute société affluaient de partout, elle avait beau se tordre le cou, elle ne voyait pas Drago. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de ne pas venir cette année ? Après tout, il ne devait pas se sentir très à l'aise dans ce genre de réunion en l'honneur de la mort de celui qu'il avait servi... Astoria s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé de nouveau à sa condition d'ancien Mangemort et se morigéna durement. De plus, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise parmi la foule, discutant cordialement avec un groupe d'hommes d'affaires. Il passa ensuite à une jeune femme qu'il salua d'un baisemain puis à ce qui semblait être son mari. Ses battements de cœurs redescendirent tout à coup à la normale.

— Tu ne vas pas le voir ?

Toujours pendue au bras de son père, Astoria ne s'était pas rendu compte que, comme elle, il observait Drago.

— Il a l'air en grande conversation, je ne voudrais pas le déranger, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas encore comment l'aborder.

Son père lui sourit gentiment.

— Je suis sûr que tu finiras par trouver.

La lumière baissa, et un homme, le Ministre en personne, monta sur une scène faite pour l'occasion. Il commença par un long discours sur la guerre et ses drames, puis continua sur le renouveau apporté par la victoire. Il parla longtemps, et Astoria n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait, elle gardait le regard fixé sur Drago, qui était à l'autre bout de la salle. Il continuait de converser avec un homme qui avait l'air très fortuné, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Ce genre de soirées n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour se faire voir, rappeler que nous étions là, et faire des affaires...

Le temps passait, mais la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder. Elle voulait lui parler, mais elle ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner. Astoria avait joué avec la corde sensible en le traitant de Mangemort, et ce n'étaient pas des mots qu'on pouvait prononcer à la légère. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le pensait pas réellement ? Dire qu'elle détestait les Mangemorts mais que lui, c'était différent, était ridicule, même si dans le cas présent, c'était vrai. Elle savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il l'avait regretté, et plus elle lui trouvait des excuses, et plus elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait mal délibérément. Elle avait voulu le faire souffrir à la hauteur de ce qu'elle souffrait... de plus, le thème de la soirée était assez mal choisi pour revenir sur leur dispute. Astoria avait bien remarqué que durant le discours du Ministre, lorsqu'il évoquait l'époque terrible des méfaits des Mangemorts, beaucoup s'étaient tournés plus ou moins distraitement en direction de Drago. Elle avait eu mal pour lui.

— Merci d'accueillir Harry Potter !

Le ministre présenta Harry Potter comme s'il s'était agi d'une rock star, et les gens applaudissaient à tout rompre. Astoria guettait la réaction de Drago qui ne s'était pas fait attendre. Alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait paru détendu, même lors du discours du Ministre, il était maintenant tendu à l'extrême. Son visage s'était fermé et il avait cessé de converser avec les personnes autour de lui. Astoria était comme désemparée de le voir comme ça. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le réconforter, être avec lui, le soutenir. Elle repensa à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit un jour, sur le rôle d'une épouse : « une épouse soutient toujours son mari dans les moments difficiles ».

Mue par son instinct, elle traversa la salle et vint se placer aux côtés de Drago. Délicatement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, ce qui le fit tressaillir légèrement. En tournant la tête pour voir qui se permettait une telle familiarité, il fut surpris de découvrir Astoria, qu'il avait failli ne pas reconnaître. La jeune fille lui souriait tendrement, et il raffermit sa prise sur ses doigts, sans dire un mot.

Astoria se permit de caresser sa main avec son pouce, et elle sentit qu'il était déjà moins tendu. Elle avait voulu lui montrer qu'elle était là pour lui, et apparemment, il avait compris le message.

— Tu es magnifique, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

Décidément, elle avait l'art de le surprendre. Drago réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— Qu'est-ce que ça changerait.

— Tout.

— Je crains alors que la réponse soit positive, dit-il sans aucune joie cependant.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu m'aimais, quand tu es venu me voir après avoir reçu la lettre de mon père ?

— J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre, et aussi parce que ça n'aurait rien changé à mon passé. Donc que je t'aime ou non ne retire pas le fait que j'ai été un Mangemort, et tu m'as clairement dit que tu ne souhaitais pas en épouser un.

Une fois de plus, la culpabilité la tenailla, mais elle la chassa rapidement.

— Et si je te disais que ça n'a plus aucune importance, parce que je t'aime toi tout entier, avec ton présent, ton passé, et ton avenir ?

Drago riva son regard au sien, comme pour vérifier la véracité de ses propos, puis il prit le temps de la réflexion, avant de répondre :

— Je dirais que ça me convient déjà mieux.

— Alors... hum... tu veux m'épouser ? demanda Astoria.

— Avec joie, répondit-il en souriant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà :) J'espère que vous avez aimé. Que ça soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)**

**Bisous :)**

********PS : Pour les review anonymes, je réponds toujours sur un forum accessible aux invités dont l'adresse est dans mon profil ;)********

22/04/13


End file.
